


Stay Awake

by nhasablog



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponyboy is tired, Soda is being annoying, and Darry is being Darry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

It was one of those days where Ponyboy had been more quiet than usual, and all he wanted was to lie on his bed with a pack of cigarettes and just ignore the world for a while. He managed to slip by Darry before he started nagging him about homework, but before he could fully enter his bedroom he ran straight into Sodapop who was apparently in the middle of changing.

“Hey, Ponyboy,” he greeted, taking a step back and tossing his work shirt onto the floor while fiddling with another one. “You okay?”

Ponyboy sighed. “Exhausted.” He walked past him and slumped down onto the bed.

Soda made a sympathetic noise. “I feel you.” He put on his other shirt. “Today was neverending.” He sat down next to him. “I feel as if I’m dreaming and will wake up still at work any minute now.”

Ponyboy huffed in response, too tired to properly reply.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep. Darry will get pissed.” Soda shoved him lightly. “Homework, dinner, and then sleep.”

“You sound so much like him right now,” Ponyboy grumbled, turning to his side, his back to his brother. “Just let me sleep for a few minutes.”

“No, come on.” Soda poked him in the ribs. “Stay awake, Ponyboy.”

Ponyboy jumped at the poke, flailing his hand around blindly in an attempt to push Sodapop off. “Stop it.”

“Nah.”

Soda poked him again, this time in the side. “Stay awake.”

Ponyboy smiled despite himself. “Stop.”

“Stay.” Poke. “Awake.” Poke.

Ponyboy giggled. Soda always knew exactly what to do to make him laugh. “Don’t,” he pleaded, pressing his face into his pillow.

“Does it tickle?” Soda teased.

“I’m tired,” he whined, giggling again when Soda wiggled his fingers against his lower ribs. “Stohop it!”

“Stay awake,” Soda repeated, grinning from ear to ear.

He suddenly grabbed Ponyboy by the arm, rolling him over so that he was lying on his back. He then promptly straddled his hips and pinned him down. Ponyboy knew that he was screwed.

“Now, maybe this will keep you awake.” Sodapop wasted no time and was tickling his tummy immediately, sending Ponyboy into hysterics.

“Sodahaha!” Ponyboy shrieked, squirming like crazy. “Dohohon’t!”

Ponyboy had always been the usual victim in tickle fights, and not just with his brothers. The whole gang was used to turning him to a giggly mess; even Dally. It annoyed Ponyboy sometimes, but he knew it was all out of love.

Now, however, he really did wish that Soda would leave him alone. Not because he hated being tickled, but because he was so tired that he felt that he would pass out any moment, and Sodapop wasting his energy like this didn’t help.

“Hey, keep it down, you two,” Darry’s voice suddenly said as he appeared in the doorway. “You’d think he was killing you, Pony.”

“He ihihis!”

“All right, Soda, that’s enough.” Darry walked up to them. “Give his tummy a break and go for his neck instead.”

Soda chuckled as Darry started tickling Ponyboy’s sensitive neck. “Good idea, Darry.”

“Nohohoho!” Ponyboy cried. “Dahaharry!”

Darry grinned and backed off, indicating for Soda to do the same. “Homework time.”

“Gladly,” Ponyboy choked out. For the first time ever Darry didn’t have to nag him about it.


End file.
